Day of Relaxation
by TheParadoxicalOxymoron
Summary: A one-shot about what happens when Teito, Castor, Lab and Frau go to the beach. R&R if you wanna, not too picky but no flaming please! I'm new at this! Perfectly clean. I think. Picture belongs to rightful owner!


_A random day at the beach_. OwO Expect randomness and much more randomness.

_Uh huh, yeahs, was kinda bored with my life and so this was the end result. =.= Extremely light-hearted and cheerful stuff. If you don't like happy stories with no main plot then go away and read your own emo stuff and don't mind me and my (awesome) story. Oh wait! Don't just walk away! Read it since you've already gotten this far! Don't expect much from me though cos this is my first attempt at writing a fan-fic of any kind. -Smiles pitifully- **I do not own 07-Ghost or any of the characters aforementioned below.** Enjoy the best you can~ I would be very, extremely happy if you review this story of mine-desu~__ Extreme love, love~! Time to bring out the big guns... **Can't touch this! Oh wait, I can. Megusta. Hontou ni desho!** _Ashiteru Minna-san~ Bye~

* * *

><p>Teito splashed his feet about happily in the cool, crystal-clear sea, dressed in nothing more than a set of bathing trunks (Cue fangirl screams from the vague distance), his emerald eyes squinted against the harsh glare of the bright sun and hands resting on the sandy beach.<p>

The waters were exceptionally clear today and he could see the tiny fish darting in about his toes cheekily and Mikage napping comfortably without a care by his side.

It would have been the most perfect day to relax and have fun, except for the fact that he could still somehow hear the three (ghosts)bishops, also dressed in bathing trunks that left nothing to the imagination(cue more screaming and squealing), bickering far away in the background as to where they should put the picnic mat on the once-peaceful beach.

He heaved a heavy sigh and turned around to face them, feet reluctantly leaving the cool waters. Somehow, Labrador had ended up at the bottom of the dog-pile with a dazed look on his face and was now struggling to push the other two off of his back, but failing miserably.(Yeah, he's like that.)

Teito sighed to himself yet again, rolled his eyes at the embarrassing sight and pretended not to hear anything or even be associated with those 3 idiots by anyone else on the beach, the sea breeze ruffling his hair to its own liking as he turned back to face the sea. He brushed his hand against the sandy beach, sand trickling through his fingers before the 3 annoying idiots and their racket finally got the better of him. "Would it kill you to shut the hell up?" he yelled at them exasperatedly.

They ignored his tone and sentence completely, like it did not matter much to them as compared to the life and death situation they had at hand.(Yeah, it doesn't really.) They had finally settled for placing that accursed picnic mat underneath a slender, but rather shady palm tree.

Next up was the food they had brought together with them in a basket from the church to feast on and savour, and how it was supposed to be rationed accordingly to everyone, but not before Teito finally gave up on having and enjoying his own quiet, peaceful day, snatched the basket away from the bishops and ran off in the opposite direction, as fast as his legs could carry him.

He was currently praying to anyone who was listening that the bishops would not catch him too quickly as he dreaded to think of the consequences that would happen if he did manage to get caught by them. (He knew very well what would happen. And it wasn't looking too pretty.)

The bishops just sat there stunned for a second by his audacity before rushing after him in a desperate attempt to retrieve their stolen basket of delicious goodies and yelling in rage by telling him to stop right there.

"Who the heck do you think you are! Stop basket-thief!" they yelled angrily at him, threw bribes, pleas and threats before finally settling on a simple death threat, "Brat! Get back here or you'll suffer the consequences! You won't like them at all! I can tell you that much quite easily! Stop! Halt! Pause!"

However, Frau was minding his own business and hitting on the girls he had just spotted sunning themselves on the sandy beach, these girls were originally at the beach trying to enjoy the bright and sunny day but now had to be rudely interrupted by a perverted idiot, hence, he was ignoring the other bishops, letting them do the chasing for him, he was supposed to have an enjoyable day and by thunder(My god! Did I really just say that?), he was going to get it no matter what.

The girls stalked off disgustedly far away from him and his undoubtedly cheesy pick-up lines and so Frau finally joined Castor and Lab in the chase after Teito. Teito however, had resorted to climbing up one of the tall palm trees that dotted the beach to escape their wrath and he laughed mockingly at them, teasing about how useless they were from the safety of his high perch at the top of the tree within its crown of leaves.

Frau was not the type to be easily messed with however and Teito was soon clinging on for dear life with Mikage perched on his head and picnic basket in one hand while the other was used to clutch tightly to the trunk of the skinny palm tree as the tree was violently shaken back and forth rather unceremoniously.

A crowd had started to form but Frau paid no heed to them and continued to shake the tree because he was used to gaining attention in public. Teito's grip started slipping, he mentally cursed his sweaty palms for failing him only now and he was soon sliding down the trunk to meet 3 very unamused bishops who were shooting him with their worst death glares and evil smiles.

If looks could kill, Teito would be very dead right now. Labrador failed miserably at glaring though, he was so unaccustomed to using violence so he settled for looking slightly upset with Teito.(_:X Yep fails.) _

Teito glanced nervously at all of them and considered begging for mercy but judging by the looks on their faces he was not gonna get any. "Oh shi-..." Teito just mumbled to himself as the bishops dealt out his punishment.(Use your imagination for this scene!)

Picnic basket was soon retrieved from Teito's grasp, Teito was then ignored as he lay in a crumpled heap underneath the tree he had climbed up and the bishops soon resumed their childish bickering about the basket and who got to eat whatever was still left intact inside the basket.

"Burupya!" Mikage just said and scratched his ear vigorously with his hind leg. (Whatever it is that Fyulongs do.)

Yeps, it was just another relaxing, normal day for the four(five if you count Mikage) of them.

* * *

><p><em>Mehs, this sounded utterly random. O3O Hope its okay though. XD Its short, simple and sweet. I think. Maybe its kinda outta character for them but I had tons of fun scribbling the story out. :3 Maybe I'll try a Black Hawk Day at the beach. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Sorry if your eyes were blinded by the spacing issues. Gomenesai! More random spammage. It's fun to type stuff here. Tralalalala. -Spins about in circles while tossing sparkles everywhere-<em>


End file.
